Amor Inesperado
by Dark Kasami
Summary: Kagome ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha desde que empezaron la preparatoria, que pasará en su último año?....Último Cap. Amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aki traigo otra historia q espero les agrade jejeje…La tenía escrita hace mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto xD.

Mm No tengo nada mas q decir por el momento, jajaja, bueno comenzare, nos vemos!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Amor inesperado**

**Cap. 1.- Empezando el día**

-Kagome apurate!- exclamaba su madre desde la puerta de la casa

-Ya voy!-decía al tiempo q tomaba la mochila y bajaba las escaleras

-te tardas Kagome- exclamo algo molesta- toma- le da algo de dinero- ya ve a la escuela q se te hace tarde-

-Si mamá- le da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos! – hizo un ademán de despedida y partió para la escuela

-ay q vamos a hacer con esa niña- cerró la puerta de su casa y se volteo- ahora solo me falta despertar a Souta…-

☺☺☺☺☺

Kagome va caminando despacio por las calles, no tenía prisa pues todavía había tiempo. Los árboles de sakura adornaban muy bien las calles de Japón, se sentía muy bien cada vez q caminaba por ahí, veía los grandes edificios de aquel rumbo, si q eran elegantes, algún día trabajaría en uno de esos, estaba segura. Después de un rato llego a la escuela, aún no había llegado nadie de su salón, eso era algo bueno. Se sentó en la fila de hasta atrás, y se recostó en su pupitre.

-es la última vez q le hago caso a mi mamá para levantarme temprano- acomodo su cabeza entre sus brazos y el sueño le fue ganando…

-_muy bien chicos, tomen sus asientos por favor- decía una elegante y joven maestra como de 20 años con ojos fríos y calculadores, cabello liso y negro hasta la altura de su cintura: su nombre era Kikyou Takeda, maestra del taller de Artes Gráficas._

_- bueno – dijo al tiempo q ya todos le estaban poniendo atención- el día de hoy llegó un nuevo alumno, pasa por favor- se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un chico…_

_-Kagome…_

_-Kagome…_

-Kagome?-

-emm...eh?- se despertó rápidamente y volteo a ver a su querida amiga- Ah! Sango!

-Wuauuuu creo q ahora si no dormiste bien jaja-

-q pena- volteo a ver a su alrededor y solo habían unos cuantos- q bueno q todavía no llegan todos-

-si –

-tuve un sueño raro-

-ah si, y de q trataba?- decía al tiempo q se acomodaba en su silla

-que llegaba un nuevo chico, a nuestro taller-

-ay, espero q si llegara a pasar, q el chico este guapo jajaj-

-ay Sango jajaja-

En eso la maestra entro al salón y se dispuso a dar su clase. Kagome todavía seguía pensando en aquel sueño, pero ya que, los sueños a veces no se hacen realidad, así q mejor le presto atención a la clase.

Iban empezando el último año de la preparatoria, ya llevaban 2 meses y si q eran pesados, y sus amores platónicos, por así decirlos, eran los chicos populares de su salón, los cuales al q le llamaba la atención a Kagome era Inuyasha; era alto, de cuerpo atlético, una sonrisa encantadora, ojos inusuales….Aah el chico de sus sueños, pero lo q le llamaba la atención, es q siempre traía una gorra, la cual nunca se la quitaba, era extraño, pero lo hacía verse mas lindo.

Le empezó a gustar desde que empezaron la preparatoria, pero solo pudo llegar a ser su amiga, bueno eso era algo, aunque le dolía cuando él tenía novia.

En cambio a Sango le gustaba el más pervertido del grupito, Miroku, ay con su amiga…pero q se le podía hacer. Kagome notaba las miradas q se mandaban ellos dos, creo q se gustan, pero no pasan de ahí; tendría q hablar con ella…

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente como todos los días, y ya era hora de la salida…

-Bueno Kag entonces te hablo por teléfono?-

-si Sango, solo q háblame como a las 5, ok?-

-ok, bueno adiós!- y se fue corriendo para su casa, la cual quedaba del lado contrario de la casa de Kagome.

-ay q flojera, mañana de nuevo a la escuela, lo bueno q mañana ya es Viernes- decía al tiempo q caminaba para su casa.

-Kagome espera!- escucho q le gritaban así q se volteo y vio a Inuyasha.

-que…que paso Inu?- se puso un poco nerviosa, siempre le pasaba cuando el estaba cerca

-solo quería acompañarte a tu casa, como buen amigo q soy- y le sonreía

-claro..Y los elefantes vuelan, no? ¬¬, ya dime q quieres?-

-mmmm….por el momento nada, q siempre te pido algo cuando te acompaño a tu casa?- decía empezando a caminar

-usualmente si- y lo empezó a seguir

-vaya si q eres mala, y yo q tan bueno soy y te cuido, te acompaño, nunca te dejó sola….-

-ay ya esta bien! ¬¬-

-jajaja q bueno q recapacitaste – siguieron caminando, viendo como las flores caían de los árboles, eso hacia q se viera romántico, pero no eran nada mas q amigos, para disgusto de Kagome.

-Kag…-dijo después de un tiempo

-q paso Inu?-

-yo te quería pedir un favorcito jeje…-empezó a reír nerviosamente

-con q no me pidas decirle a una de tus tantas novias q cortas con ella, pideme lo q sea-

-no, no tengo novia- y se paro justo debajo de un árbol

-no? eso si es nuevo- y se paro también

-ay apoco? Si no he tenido tantas novias-

-10 novias por año se te hacen poco?-

-mmmm…si?-

-ay Inuyasha- dijo en fastidio al tiempo q miraba al cielo pidiendo paciencia.- y desde cuando q no tienes novia?-

-desde q empezamos el año- esto sorprendió a Kagome

-q? porq tu no tienes novio?-desviando un poco el tema

-sabes cuantos chicos se me han declarado desde q empezamos el año?-

-mmmm….3?-

-nop, se me han declarado como 10 y si te das cuenta, solo llevamos 2 meses q empezamos- decía al tiempo q bajaba su mirada

-Wuauuuu- eso si q lo sorprendió, no se esperaba q se le declararan tantos- y porq no has aceptado?- la veía con curiosidad

-porq me gusta una persona desde q empecé prepa-

-y se puede saber quien es?- o fue imaginación de Kagome, o Inuyasha sonó un poco…celoso?

-desafortunadamente no puedes saber amigo mío- y le puso una mano en el hombro el cual lo empezó a apretar fuertemente- y cual era el favor q querías pedirme?- cambiando repentinamente la conversación.

-auch! Kagome deja de apretarme-

-ok, niño llorón- le quito la mano de su hombro- ahora si q quieres?-

-quisieras venir conmigo al cine, pasado mañana?-

-tanto rollo para esto? Claro q si-

-q bueno!-

-bueno apurate q ya sabes como se pone mi mamá si llego tarde- empezando a caminar

-cierto- y la siguió

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en su casa, su mamá ya estaba un poco histérica, pero ya q. Se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su casa.

-ay Kagome si tú supieras….-

☺☺☺☺☺☺

-_NO ENSERIO!-_

_-_así es Sango- y se sonrojo un poco

-_Eso es un progreso, se me hace q ya te esta poniendo atención- decía su querida amiga Sango, la cual estaba sentada en un sillón, prestando mucha atención_

_-_como crees, el siempre me ha visto como una amiga y ya- y se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-_ay amiga, amiga….el siempre no existe, puede q ya te vea mas q eso-_

_-_eso espero Sango…eso espero…-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Continuara---

Hola! Espero q les haya gustado esta pequeña parte, es q desde cuando la quise subir y aki esta, bueno no tengo nada mas por decir….a no! si tengo algo, quizá no actualice pronto porq durante este mes tengo q estudiar para mi examen único (nooo! T0T) como lo dije en mi otro fic el de Conquistándola, (esta es otra cuenta q tengo jeje) bueno nos vemos! Se me cuidan eh! Bye!

Y me dejan review sip:3

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku


	2. Empezando la cita

**Hola! Q tal? Espero q hayan estado muy bien n.n, me llegaron reviews y para mi opinión me llegaron muchos n.n me alegra tanto q les haya gustado, bueno no las aburro y voy a empezar no sin antes decirles GRACIAS!**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Amor Inesperado**

**Cap 2- El comienzo de la cita!**

Viernes! por fin cuanto había esperado por ese día…pero aún faltaba para la salida de clases…

-Señorita Kagome me quiere decir como se resuelve ese problema?- le preguntaba la maestra de matemáticas

-eh..este..- dijo al tiempo q volteaba para el pizarrón y veía un montón de números

-no sabe verdad?-

-eh..no-

-eso pasa por no poner atención y andarse pasando papelitos, verdad señorita Sango?- volteando a donde estaba Sango

-lo sentimos profesora- dijeron las alumnas

-q esto no se vuelva a repetir, y ahora quien me puede decir como se hace esa operación?- vio como todos tenían la cara para otro lado, pues no sabían nada, hasta q vio a si alumno favorito levantar la mano- ok Inuyasha, pasa..-

Inuyasha se paro, tomo el plumón y empezó a resolver el problema con una facilidad q a todos los dejo con la boca abierta.

-.eh…Wuauuuu Inuyasha eres genial!- grito una chica llamada Risa, la cual estaba perdidamente loca por el

-Inuyasha creo q vas a excentar este año- dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa

-gracias maestra-

Kagome solo veía fijamente a Inuyasha, viendo como las tipas lo felicitaban…_q rastreras…_pensaba pero eso no importaba, su Inuyasha era muy listo, no como los demás de su grupito, q eran medio mensos jaja.

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de Kagome y volteo a verla, quedándose mirando fijamente, ni uno ni otro apartaba la mirada…

-_Kagome….-_

_-Inuyasha…-_

_-_bien Inuyasha pasa a tu lugar!.- dijo la maestra

-si- y camino para su lugar, Kagome solo lo seguía con la mirada

-Kagome…me prestas tu lápiz?...Kagome?-

-eh…ah si toma Sango- y le entrego el lápiz

-como q andas algo perdida- decía Sango al tiempo q empezaba a escribir unas cosas

-es q me estoy dando cuenta de q cada vez me estoy enamorando mas de Inuyasha- decía Kag recostando la cabeza en su mano y viendo a Inuyasha, el cual seguía siendo felicitado.

-mmmm eso se nota- y seguía escribiendo unos números

-aaah…- suspiro

-LO TENGO!- grito Sango, espantando a casi todo el salón

-¬¬ Sango no grites así!- la regaño la maestra

-lo siento - se disculpo ante todos- es q me salió la operación jeje- y todos se empezaron a reír

-bueno, ya va a ser hora de la salida, pueden guardar sus cosas- y así la maestra salió del salón.

-Sango por fin! Es Viernes!- dijo muy emocionada Kagome

-lo se Kag, ¬¬ di q tienes una cita con alguien quien te gusta, no es infiel, nunca te miente…-

-Sango…cuando piensas declarártele a Miroku, eh?- pregunto

-cuando el lo haga, claro esta-

-ay Sango, bien ya vamonos- tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Inuyasha

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

-Ya llegué!- grito, al tiempo q se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía las pantuflas, para después dirigirse a su cuarto

-hija- grito su mamá desde la cocina- porq llegas tarde?-

-mamá no tengo ganas de hablar, te digo después vale?-

-esta bien, dentro de poco cenaremos-

-si mamá- se recostó en su cama, para después recordar lo q había pasado hace poco…

-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-

Ya todos estaban saliendo de la escuela, Kagome se despidió de Sango e iba caminando hacía la tienda para comprar algunas cosas, pensando en lo q iba a hacer Inuyasha, cuando de repente siente q le tapan la boca y la llevan a un callejón. Kagome estaba muy asustada, pero de repente la sueltan y ve q es Inuyasha

-Inuyasha! Pero q demonios te pasa! Casi me da un infarto!-

-perdón Kag…es q te estaba gritando y como no respondías te hice esta pequeña bromita jeje-

-pues vaya broma, q quieres?- pregunto algo enojada

-vamos no te enojes, ven te invitare un helado-

-no quiero- dijo volteando la cara a otro lado e inflando las mejillas, a Inuyasha le encantaba esa reacción

-anda Kag- dijo tratando de hacerla voltear pero ella se resistía- Kag..- puso sus brazos contra la pared, y Kag quedo en medio, cerca de la cara de Inuyasha, los dos estaban sonrojados

-Inu..yasha-

-Kagome…no se q me pasa….Últimamente yo…yo…- se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mirando fijamente a Kagome-..Bah! No tiene importancia- dijo apartando sus brazos y volviendo a la normalidad

-Inuyasha..Que pasa?- dijo tratando de saber q le pasaba a su querido amor

-nada, mañana paso por ti como a las 2 de la tarde vale? Bueno nos vemos- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a irse.

-Ay Inuyasha…-solo veía como se alejaba, la verdad la había dejado sin aliento, sentir su cara tan cerca…Su aliento…la volvía loca. Mejor regreso a su casa, ya sin comprar nada.

.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-

-que querías decirme Inuyasha?- se pregunto Kagome, para después caer dormida

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-_Sango, en serio no quisieras ir al cine mañana?-_

_-_no Miroku ¬¬-

-_anda di q si!-_

_-_ porq habría de ir contigo? Para ver a chicas bonitas?-dijo en un tono muy enojado

-_oye no es mala idea…no, no es cierto Sango! Yo solo te quiero a ti! Siempre he estado enamorado de ti aunque no lo creas!- pero Miroku recapacito un poco tarde acerca de lo q había dicho y quiso q la tierra se lo hubiera tragado por una parte, pero por otra, por fin había abierto su corazón a Sango_

-…………….- no sabía q decir, esas palabras…le habían llegado al fondo de su corazón

-_Sango?.-_

_-_mentiroso..- y sin mas colgó, acostándose en la cama y empezar a llorar

☺☺☺☺.Al Día Siguiente ☺☺☺☺

-Hija, ya son las 11, ya parate- gritaba su mamá desde la sala

-mm…pero es temprano, déjame dormir mas- decía al tiempo q empezaba a dar vueltas en su cama, y abrazaba su almohada

-pero, es q alguien vino por ti-

-de seguro es Sango- dijo susurrando- pues dile q pase…- se acomodo mas y se empezó a quedar dormida de nuevo

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación, y entro…Inuyasha se quedo viendo fijamente a Kagome, viendo como dormía, se veía realmente linda, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando vio q Kagome se empezó a despertar, volteo a donde estaba Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados

-oh, perdón Sango, me quede….dor..mi..da- abrió mas sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de q era Inuyasha el q estaba en su habitación- Inu..Inu..INUYASHA!-

-no grites, vine por ti antes para aprovechar mas el día, pero veo q estas de flojota- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante, ante esto Kagome solo se sonrojaba.

-es..esta bien, solo déjame cambiarme-

-pues apurate- pero no se movía de donde estaba, Kagome teniendo no otra alternativa, salio de la cama con un camisón apenas cubriéndole lo necesario, Inuyasha se fijo en esto y no apartaba la mirada aparte de q se había puesto colorado, Kagome agarro a Inuyasha por el brazo y lo saco de su recámara, para después cerrar con seguro.

-Inuyasha esperame abajo, salgo en unos minutos!-

-feh! Esta bien- bajo las escaleras todavía colorado, recordando las piernas de Kagome, si q eran bellas, jamás se había fijado en eso

Kagome agarro unas toallas y se metió al baño de su cuarto para tomar una ducha rápida, cuando termino, selecciono la ropa q se iba a poner y se la puso, después fue al tocados y se cepillo el cabello, se maquillo apenas lo necesario y bajo las escaleras…encontrando a Inuyasha en la sala jugando con su mascota Buyo, un simpático gato.

-Ya estoy lista Inuyasha- decía espaldas a él.

-ya era hora porq te habías…tardado- volteo a verla y se quedo embelesado con la belleza de Kagome, llevaba unas pescadores color azul, una playera sin manga de color blanco y con unos dibujitos, y unos tenis, su cabello suelto, y apenas se le veía el brillo q se puso en los labios, algo sencillo pero a él le gustó como se había vestido, sencillamente se veía hermosa…

En cambio Kagome no se había fijado bien como iba vestido Inuyasha, apenas cuando volteo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera negra ajustada, la cual marcaba sus músculos y una chamarra sport abierta, se veía guapísimo!

-ah..eh- no sabían q decir, hasta q intervino la mamá de Kagome

-se ven muy bien chicos n.n, bueno hija cuídate mucho, trata de llegar temprano-

-si mamá, nos vamos Inuyasha?-

-eh..si- se paro, fueron hasta la puerta, se despidieron de la Sra. Higurashi y salieron de ahí

-bueno..-dijo al tiempo q reviso su reloj- apenas va a empezar la película, démonos prisa-

-si Inu-

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

-Hermana…levántate alguien te está esperando abajo-

-mm..Kohaku….dile q después venga a verme- decía muy perezosamente volteándose del otro lado, para darle la espalda a su hermano

-hermana es un muchacho muy amable, levántate o le diré q pase hasta tu cuarto, eh?-

-ay! Esta bien- se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas fue al espejo a peinarse un poco y a ver si no tenía ojeras por haber llorado ayer, cuando se checo, salio de su habitación y fue al comedor.

-hola- saludo, el muchacho volteo y Sango se sorprendió al ver a Miroku ahí, con rosas en las manos

-hola Sango, te traje esto- se las tendió , Sango se las acepto y las puso en la mesa

-porq has venido?-

-ayer …algo quedo pendiente- dijo con voz seria- lo q dije es verdad-

-no..no puede ser Miroku! Tu siempre te fijas en otras chavas!-

-eso ya es por costumbre, la verdad, pero desde q te conocí q fue en primer grado de la preparatoria, me empezaste a gustar, empecé a tratar contigo y me fui enamorando, creeme! Es la verdad! Te Amo Sango!- Sango pudo ver como en los ojos de Miroku se reflejaba la desesperación, y la verdad, empezó a llorar silenciosamente y se tiro a los brazos de Miroku, este se desconcertó un poco por aquel acto

-Oh Miroku…-decía entre lágrimas- yo también te amo Miroku- y lo beso, Miroku correspondió aquel beso, y así siguieron por un buen rato.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

-Inuyasha…yo…este…-trataba de decir mientras caminaban hacia el cine, ya solo faltaba poco

-si?- pregunto el distraídamente

-ayer me quede con una duda, que me querías decir?- Inuyasha se quedo quieto un segundo, pero después volvió a su estado normal

-yo? Nada monstrua- sabía q con ese apodo se enojaba muy fácil, pero no iba a funcionar esta vez

-anda dime!...- insistió Kagome

-no, algún día lo sabrás- y acelero un poco el paso, al igual q kagome

-anda-

-no-

-anda-

-no!- su paciencia se estaba acabando

-anda- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía q cuando Inuyasha se enfadaba demasiado y explotaba, soltaba todo

-no!- era la última pizca de paciencia q tenía

-anda!- dijo un poco mas fuerte

-No! demonios! Solo quería decirte q me traías loco! Maldita sea!- oh..lo había soltado todo

-……..- ninguno de los dos decía nada y no se movían

-este..mejor apurémonos- dijo con la cara totalmente colorada

-si Inuyasha…- llegaron al cine y pidieron sus boletos…

**Continuara……**

**Hola! perdonen la tardanza n.nU es q no tenía muchas ideas, espero q este cap les haya gustado n.n, me tarde un poco en escribirlo y es poquito verdad? Jeje espero q para el prox cap no me tarde tanto…bueno por fin va a comenzar la cita de Inuyasha y Kagome! xD jeje la quiero hacer divertida y a la vez interesante, espero q logre mi objetivo, bueno no les quito mas de su tiempo, me despido! **

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Cuídense!

**Por **

**Kagome-SakuraSaku**


	3. La cita, parte 2

**Hola!** como han estado? Espero q muy bien, y bueno, quería preguntarles….**quieren escenas de lemon? **Es q me las han pedido y pues quería preguntarles jeje xD, bueno ahí me dicen eh, no las aburro y comencemos!

**Amor Inesperado**

**Cap. 3.-La cita…parte 2**

-anda!- dijo un poco mas fuerte

-No! demonios! Solo quería decirte q me traías loco! Maldita sea!- oh…Lo había soltado todo

-……..- ninguno de los dos decía nada y no se movían

-este..Mejor apurémonos- dijo con la cara totalmente colorada

-si Inuyasha…- llegaron al cine y pidieron sus boletos…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-cual película quieres ver Kag?- pregunto Inuyasha a una distraída Kagome- Kag..?-

-ah..Eh…la de…- vio la cartelera por un momento- emm….la de Still Alive!-

-ok..- se dirigió a la ventanita- me da dos boletos para la película de Still Alive…- la muchacha q estaba atendiendo, estaba agachada, cuando vio a Inuyasha, se quedo viéndolo fijamente- señorita?-

-ah..Si perdone- le da los boletos, Inuyasha le da el dinero y se va con Kagome

-Bien, entremos a la sala-

-si- mostraron sus boletos, fueron a comprar palomitas y se fueron a la sala en donde iba a estar la película.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada…se sentaron en la parte de atrás, pues adelante estaba un poco lleno…estaban pasando los cortos de unas películas…pronto comenzaría….

-Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha

-q paso Inuyasha?-

-yo…este…lo de hace rato…-Kagome lo calló poniéndole un dedo en sus labios y negando con la cabeza

-no importa Inuyasha-

En eso la película comenzó

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Oh Sango soy tan feliz!- decía Miroku, el cual estaba abrazándola de la cintura, sentados en la cama de su habitación viendo una película

-yo también Miroku- dijo al tiempo q recargaba la cabeza en su hombro-

-entonces oficialmente ya eres mi novia verdad?-

-mm…no lo se- decía Sango a la vez q ponía una divertida sonrisa

-oh Sango no me hagas esto!- decía un divertido Miroku al tiempo q le empezaba a dar besitos a Sango en el cuello, causándole así cosquillas

-jajaja Miroku no hagas eso jajajaja-

-entonces contéstame, somos novios?- dándole todavía besos

-jaja si Miroku. Lo somos-

-q alegría!- y así empezaron a jugar un pequeño rato

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Volvemos con Inuyasha y Kagome, la película ya había terminado, y todos ya empezaban a salir de la sala…

-tu eres de esos q se esperan a q se vayan todos?-

-jaja así es Kagome, tu igual?-

-si jajaj- Cuando vieron q ya todos se habían ido, salieron de la sala por la parte de las escaleras, Inuyasha iba delante de Kagome…

-oye Kagome…enserio quiero hablar acerca de porq dije eso- dijo al momento q llegaba a la puerta para salir de la sala

-Inu..No hace falta q…aaah!- de repente se había tropezado e iba a caer, pero Inuyasha fue rápido y la agarro antes de q eso sucediera.

Kagome había cerrado sus ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abrió se encontró con los penetrantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha, estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones…no decían nada…iban cerrando sus ojos lentamente cuando…

-Hey! Jovencitos! Pueden salir de esta sala por favor?- pregunto un enfadado conserje, ellos despertaron de su trance, se sonrojaron y salieron de ahí….

-este…gracias por no dejarme caer-

-de nada, oye, podemos pasar a mi casa?-

-claro, porq no?- ella había visitado su casa veces anteriores, pero solo para ayudarle a estudiar Biología o para tratar de ayudarlo en sus problemas de "novio" veces en las cuales terminaba muy triste…por lo q sabía su padre siempre andaba de viaje y muy pocas veces logro verlo, y su madre trabajaba en su casa como psicóloga…solo ellos vivían en la casa.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Inuyasha, durante todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, temiendo la respuesta del otro…llegaron a la casa e Inuyasha anuncio su llegada pero nadie contesto…

-que raro…pero bueno, voy a mi cuarto por unas cosas, me esperas en la sala Kag?-

-claro-

-bueno ahora regreso- y así subió a su habitación. Kagome en cambio se dirigió a la sala…

Se sorprendió al ver la sala, la habían cambiado, antes solo estaba el sofá, ahora había un mueble, en el cual estaba la tele, el radio, libros, discos y fotos de la familia, eso le llamo la atención así q fue a verlas.

Había fotos de los papás de Inuyasha, cuando eran jóvenes se veían tan enamorados…después estaban las de Inuyasha de pequeño, se veían tan tierno se veía q le gustaba siempre traer el cabello largo…pero aun así de pequeño traía esa gorra? Que extraño, pero algo le llamo la atención, había fotos de alguien más, uno parecido a Inuyasha, solo q este tenía la mirada mas fría y se veía mas maduro, le calculaba la misma edad q ellos unos 18 años…

De repente Kagome siente como alguien le toma el hombro…ella voltea creyendo q era Inuyasha

-Inuyasha ya te habías…Tar..Da..Do- y ve q ese no era Inuyasha si no el joven de la foto q estaba viendo

-tu quien eres y q haces aquí?- pregunto algo enfadado

-eh..Eh..Yo…soy amiga de Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome- _que guapo esta! Pero lo q falla es su temperamento ¬¬…_

-ah ya veo, con q trajo a una de sus tantas novias-

-no, no soy su novia solo amiga, aparte tu quien eres para andarme diciendo esto- dijo furiosa

-vaya, vaya no me esperaba a una mujer así-

-que quieres decir con eso- pregunto aún mas enojada

-de q casi siempre las mujeres caen a mis pies, y ninguna…hasta ahora se me había puesto al brinco, vales la pena, me llamo Sesshoumaru, soy medio hermano de Inuyasha-

-_que arrogante es……_ah con que tu eres el de la foto- tratando de desviar el tema

-así es- decía al tiempo q tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, kagome solo lo seguía con la mirada

-siéntate si kieres, no muerdo- Kagome no muy convencida, se sentó algo retirada de el

-entonces….si eres medio hermano de Inuyasha, porq nunca te había visto?-

-estaba con mi mamá, viviendo en otro país, pero ella murió hace un año y mi padre me ofrecía a quedarme a vivir con el y su esposa, pero no quería, hasta q logró convencerme y aquí estoy, acabo de llegar apenas 1 semana-

-ooh ya veo, lamento lo de tu madre-

-si no importa- En eso oyen los pasos de Inuyasha quien va entrando a la sala

-Ya kagome podemos…Sesshoumaru espero q no hayas espantado a Kagome- dijo al tiempo q se paraba a lado de ella

-no hermano, bueno tengo otras cosas q hacer-

-nosotros tmb, vamonos Kagome-

-si- Kagome se puso de pie y siguió a Inuyasha- nos vemos Sesshoumaru-

-si bye- y así Kagome junto con Inuyasha salieron de nuevo a la calle…

-Inuyasha …ahora si has conseguido una buena candidata, espero q la sepas valorar- dijo al vació este Sesshoumaru

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-porq nunca me dijiste q tenías un hermano?-preguntaba al tiempo q caminaban por la calle

-porq no es importante- contesto el sin vacilar

-aja ¬¬ no es importante-

-exacto-

-es parte de tu familia como no me lo dijiste-

-el y yo no nos llevamos bien, así q , q caso tiene q te hable de el?-

-bueno allá tu, me llevas a casa?-

-a donde crees q vamos?- dijo preguntando lo mas obvio

-Ups jejeje lo siento- y así fueron a la casa de Kagome

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Bueno muchas gracias por todo Sango- decía un alegre Miroku

-si- decía al momento q caminaban a la puerta

-bueno ya me voy, tengo q llegar a casa, nos vemos- se despidió de Sango con un beso en los labios, Sango no se esperaba aquello, así q quedo en shock por un momento y cuando despertó, Miroku ya se había ido

-hay Miroku- dijo con la voz de chica enamorada, tenía q contárselo a Kagome! Así q rápidamente fue a su cuarto

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-no vas a decir nada?-

-de q cosa Inuyasha?-

-no de nada- decía algo molesto al tiempo q volteaba su mirada a otro lado

-que tienes, vamos no te enojes-

-no estoy enojado- pero en su voz se le notaba

-claro si tú lo dices- decía ahora una enojada kagome, no soportaba cuando Inuyasha actuaba de esa manera

-perdóname Kagome, pero es q me molesto la actitud de Sesshoumaru- decía al tiempo q veía al cielo, el cual estaba matizado de un color rojizo, ya estaba anocheciendo…

-porq te molesto?-

-es q el siempre conquista a todas las mujeres q ve y yo no quiero q tu seas 1 de sus presas, por así decirlo!- en eso un viento fuerte soplo y la gorra de Inuyasha salió volando. Kagome solo veía fijamente a Inuyasha sin decir nada….

-Ka…kagome…-

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Buenas Tardes, habla Sango, se encuentra Kagome?-

-_no Sango aún no llega pero yo creo q no ha de tardar, le quieres dejar un recado?-_

_-_no gracias señora, bueno le marcare al rato-

-_si Sango, nos vemos!-_

_-_bye!- y así colgó- Kagome donde rayos andas! Y yo q quiero contarte algo genial ¬¬-

----------------------------------------

-Miroku…porq llegas tan tarde?-

-q preguntón eres Shippo ¬¬- decía al tiempo q colgaba sus cosas en el perchero

-nada mas, es q tus padres salieron y estaba solito-

-Shippo eres mi primo y tienes 14 años, ya no debes de tener miedo- caminaba hacia la cocina

-hey! Ni digas nada porq tu le tienes miedo a las cucarachas!- el lo seguía

-no es cierto!- decía al tiempo q ponía cara de ofendido

-claro q si!-

-que no!-

-que si! y ya! Acéptalo!-

-esta bien lo acepto, te paso esta porq me sucedió algo bonito y quiero contárselo a Inuyasha!- y fue hacia el comedor para agarrar el teléfono

-y porq a mi no? ¬¬-

-cállate Shippo, solo q ya me hice novio de Sango-

-aah q bien, chido por ti, me voy a mi cuarto- y dejo a Miroku con el teléfono en la mano

-¬¬ malvado jamás le volveré a contar algo- y así marco el teléfono de Inuyasha..

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Inu..Yasha.. Tu…-

-Kagome! Puedo explicarlo!- mientras ponía cara de desesperación

**---Continuara—**

Hola! Perdonen la tardanza u.u' es q no se me ocurría nada, pero aquí hay algo, espero q les haya agradado tan siquiera un poco, aqui Inuyasha tendrá orejas de perro, si no les gusta la idea me dicen vale, les prometo q el prox. Estará mejor y bueno si no leyeron arriba ¬¬ les quería preguntar si **quieren escenas de lemon entre Inu y Kag**, bueno ahí me dicen n.n

Gracias a las personas q lo leen y tmb a las q dejan reviews! Muchas gracias!

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku


	4. conociendo la verdad

Hola gente! Todavía se acuerdan de mi? xD, lo siento pero apenas y me he metido por la prepa u.u. Espero q no estén enojadas u,u, disculpen… pero ya les traje este cap! n.n

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen**

**Amor Inesperado**

**Cap 3.- Conociendo la verdad**

-Inu..Yasha.. Tu…-

-Kagome! Puedo explicarlo!- mientras ponía cara de desesperación

-tienes orejas de perro!- dijo con sorpresa, pero no se movía ni hacía otra cosa, para desconcierto de Inuyasha

-si…es que...yo…-no sabía que decir o hacer, Kagome solo lo veía, fijamente sin hacer otra cosa, maldita sea! Su padre le había contado algo al respecto de que si alguien lo llegara a ver así y no salía huyendo como loco, es que podría confiar en esa persona y Kagome es esa persona.

Kagome en cambio…

-Inuyasha, porque demonios no me dijiste eso!- dijo totalmente enojada

-eh?- aún mas para el desconcierto de el

-pensé que éramos amigos…y que podrías confiar en mí- decía con la mirada gacha, y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Bien…ahora le tendría q contar a Kagome toda la historia, ya que. Fue por su gorra, se la puso, agarro a Kagome por la mano y se dirigieron al parque mas cercano…ahora estaría desierto. Se sentaron en los columpios…

-Kagome…rayos ¬¬ ahora te tendré q contar acerca de mi familia...mi familia desciende del demonio perro, por parte de mi padre y bueno…como mi papá se casó con una humana común, yo soy un medio demonio…-

-ooh…pero porq ocultabas tus orejitas?-

-porq será ¬¬, tonta-

-lo siento, pero para mi son muy lindas- decía mientras sonreía

Inuyasha se sintió muy reconfortado al escuchar a Kagome hablar de esa forma, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida…bueno solo en una ocasión y esa fue cuando descubrió q en verdad estaba enamorado de Kagome.

Hablaron un rato mas, Inuyasha le contó mas acerca de su familia y Kagome solo lo escuchaba, opinando de vez en cuando. Ella se dio cuenta de cuanto sufría Inuyasha a causa de su herencia…pero aun así ella lo apoyaba, reconfortándolo con dulces palabras.

Inuyasha se sentía tan…tan bien, que bueno era tener a Kagome, era lo mejor q le había pasado en su vida.

Platicaron otro rato más y mientras lo hacían se dirigían a la casa de Kagome…cuando ya se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de Kagome…

-gracias por traerme Inuyasha- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-por nada…Kag…?-

-si?-

-gracias por todo, en serio- y la abrazó. Kagome se sonrojo e Inuyasha solo la abrazó con fuerza aspirando su aroma…era muy dulce y fantástico, a Inuyasha le encantó. Después de un rato se separaron demasiado sonrojados

-bueno nos vemos Kagome- y se fue, dejando a una maravillada Kagome, la cual después de ver hacía donde se había ido Inuyasha desde hacía un rato, volvió en si y entro a su casa.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Inuyasha caminaba hacía su casa, demasiado feliz para decir verdad….

-y pensar que antes no la aguantaba jajaja, bien dicen del odio al amor, solo existe un paso…-

.-Flash Back-.

Empezaba un nuevo año para los estudiantes, otro año de estudio para desagrado de algunos…

-maldita sea! Ahora empezamos la preparatoria- decía un adolescente de ojos dorados

-ay Inuyasha deberías de estar feliz! porq pasamos el examen de admisión en una de las mejores escuelas de nuestro país- decía un alegre chico de ojos color zafiro

-cállate Miroku-

-que genio- así fueron caminando hacía sus salones

En el salón…

-Sango, crees q nuestros profesores sean buenos?- preguntaba una chica de ojos chocolate

-no lo se Kag, ya sabes q tienen doble cara-

-eso es cierto.- en eso el profesor de Historia entro en el salón y empezó a dar la bienvenida…

-yo solo acepto tres faltas por año y si se pasan los daré de baja- al terminar escucho reclamos de algunos- y mas vale que se preparen…-en eso tocan la puerta; el profesor va y la abre

-hola, profesor, podemos pasar?- pregunto un tímido Miroku

-porque a esta hora jovencitos, primer día y ya andan llegando tarde?-

-profesor… Nos perdimos la escuela es muy grande y apenas es nuestro primer día! (Maldita sea!) – dijo y pensó Inuyasha. El profesor lo medito por algunos momentos y después los dejó pasar…

Desde que Inuyasha cruzó la puerta del salón, Kagome lo volteó a ver y no le quito la vista de encima

-_por Dios…es guapísimo!- _y se quedo embobada con el.

Inuyasha se había percatado de la mirada de Kagome y en una ocasión se cruzaron sus miradas y ambos voltearon a otra parte un poco sonrojados. Miroku y Sango se habían dado cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos y trataban de ayudarlos…o eso parecía.

-ya te vi. Inuyasha, que aquella chica no te quita la mirada de encima-

-oh calla Miroku!-

-pero no está nada mal, se me hace q también te gusto- y ponía cara de pervertido

-¬¬ Miroku vete por un tubo!-

-mira nos están viendo!- y los dos voltearon a donde estaban Kag y Sango y si los estaban viendo, así q rápidamente las dos se voltearon.

Un poco antes pero con las chicas….

-Uy Kagome ya vi que te andas babeando por aquel chico- decía mientras su mirada se volvía a donde estaban los chicos.

-eh?- en eso ella también voltea y ve como Miroku e Inuyasha también las voltean a ver: rápidamente las dos chicas apartan la vista

-Sango! ves lo q hiciste!-

-oh lo siento, pero me agrado el chico, pero me gusto mas el chico de ojos azules- y ponía una cara media pervertida

-Sango…a veces das miedo…-

Y así siguieron…. Kagome no podía evitar estarlo mirando con frecuencia y a Inuyasha le empezó a hartar, hasta q termino odiándola un poco; eso fue en primer año.

En segundo año, Kagome aún seguía enamorada de Inuyasha, y el solo le daba el avión, pero ocurrieron unas cosas por las cuales Kagome pudo acercarse a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había tenido problemas con Miroku y con algunos del salón, nadie lo apoyaba, aparte de q sus padres también tenían pleitos y estaban a punto de separarse.

Kagome sabiendo que el sufría y nadie lo apoyaba, fue a consolarlo. El se enojo al principio creyendo que le tenía lastima, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no era así.

Kagome apoyo mucho a Inuyasha y esto le sirvió mucho porq pudo arreglar los problemas que tenía con Miroku, su mejor amigo y con los del salón. Y así poco a poco se fueron haciendo grandes amigos. Y así fue para Inuyasha menos para Kagome, la cual lo veía como algo más.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Inuyasha siempre le pedía consejos a kagome, para salir con alguna chica, como pedirle q fuera su novia, o como hacerle para q no cortaran, eso la destrozaba por dentro, pero con tal de verlo feliz, le ayudaba en las buenas y en las malas, eso hacen los amigos, no?.

Lo que no sabía era q a Inuyasha si le gustaba Kagome, pero tenía miedo de decirle, aparte de q un día le pregunto quien le gustaba…

-hola Kag!- saluda Inuyasha a Kagome, la cual estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio

-Hola Inu-

-q andas haciendo?-

-pues aquí leyendo y pensando un poco jeje…Aah-suspiró

-oye Kag y a ti quien te gusta?- preguntó un poco nervioso

-un chico muy lindo-

-que? Es de la escuela?- dijo un poco celoso

-si, porq lo preguntas?..._si supieras que eres tú-_

_-_eh no por nada-

-seguro?-

-si, bueno nos vemos-se paro algo enojado y se fue dejando a una confundida Kagome

-si, bye!- _que raro q me haya preguntado eso…en fin- _y así siguió leyendo

Mientras con Inuyasha…

-maldición! Le gusta un chico, no tendré oportunidad- y así se fue con esa idea en su cabeza.

.-Fin Flash Back-.

-jajaja que estúpido fui, pero ahora si lucharé por ella- dijo al momento q llegó a su casa.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome estaba en su cama, ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha…

-aah Inuyasha, que me has hecho- dijo al tiempo que se volteaba boca arriba. En eso suena el teléfono…

-Hija! Te habla Sango!- gritó su madre desde la sala

-ya voy- tomo el teléfono que estaba cerca de su cama y contesto.

-bueno-

-_Kagome!-_

-que paso Sango?-

_-maldita donde andabas! Yo llamándote a cada rato y no aparecías!-_

-eh..Sango no te acuerdas que hoy iba a salir con Inuyasha?-

_-….lo siento- dijo con voz arrepentida- lo olvide por completo!-_

-jajaja no te preocupes, pues que te paso eh? Porq para q se te haya olvidado eso, te tuvo q pasar algo bueno, muuuy bueno-

-_eh!...este yo….si, adivina que!- dijo muy emocionada_

_-_que? Qué paso?-

-_ya soy novia de Miroku…aaah!-grito muy emocionada_

_-_en serio! Wuauuuu Felicidades Sango!- dijo muy contenta, por fin su amiga andaba con Miroku.

-_si, gracias jajaja-_

_-_me alegro Sango-

-_si, y ahora que ya te dije, dime como te fue con Inuyasha? Eh?-_

_-_pues, bueno te contaré todo- y así Kagome le empezó a contar sobre su cita con Inuyasha, obviamente omitiendo el secreto de Inuyasha.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Oye Inuyasha, tienes el disco que te pedí?- pregunto Sesshoumaru desde la puerta de la habitación de Inu.

_-Kagome, me traes hecho un caos…-_

_-_animal te estoy hablando!- dijo un poco desesperado Sesshoumaru, el cual solo veía fijamente a Inuyasha el cual estaba acostado viendo el techo.

-_te gustaré? Estarás enamorada de mí, como yo lo estoy de ti?-_ seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando despertó de su trance, vio q Sesshoumaru hurgaba en sus discos.

-hey! Que te pasa!- decía al tiempo que se paraba de su cama e iba hacía Sesshoumaru

-pues te estoy hable y hable y no me hacías caso, estoy buscando el disco q te pedí q comprarás-

-ah, eso..- va por el disco el cual se encontraba arriba del librero- toma..-

-gracias…y que tal te fue con tu noviecita?-

-que te importa-

-solo preguntaba, por si te sirve de algo…aunque no lo creo…esa chica vale la pena, no la vayas a dejar, porq muchos mas pueden estar detrás de ella- dijo Sesshoumaru con una mirada retadora a la cual Inuyasha respondió muy bien

-claro que tendré cuidado, no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente-

-así me gusta, bueno, me voy- y así salió de la habitación de Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru ha cambiado, eso me gusta- en eso escucha su teléfono, y va a contestarlo, ve que es Miroku.

-que quieres?-

-_que forma de saludar-_

_-_lo siento, pero ando un poco pensativo-

-_ja! Pensativo, tu? Jajajaja-_

_-_ ¬¬ hey! -

-_jajaja lo siento, adivina que!-_

_-_ que? Sabes q no me gustan tus juegos de adivinanzas-

-_ jaja es cierto, esta vez te la paso, pero bueno…ya ando con Sango!- exclama felizmente._

_-_órale, muy bien Miroku, por fin lo hiciste-

-_jaja lo sé y tu cuando con Kagome eh?-_

_-_jajaja pronto lo verás-

-_ok espero verlo-_

_-_claro que si.-

♥♥♥**Continuara**♥♥♥

Hola1 ya sé que me quieren matar, lo siento T-T pero no he tenido tiempo, haber si me organizo más, lo prometo, bueno espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto será el lemon n.n Bueno cuídense mucho! Gracias a:

Dulce (lamento la espero, pero aquí lo tienes n.n), serena tsukino chiba, meryinustar, Paddy-ta, Fesabi, xully, nikole, kiame, kagome yumika, willnira, LADY DRAGON84, Nadja-chan, deep and from heart, TLAP.

Y bueno otra vez pido disculpas por la demora, y espero les haya gustado! Cuidense! Bye!

Por

Kagome-SakuraSaku


	5. Rompiendo Barreras

Hola! q tal como estan?? perdon por la demora, abajo les explico lo q paso en este tiempo, pero bueno aki tienen!!!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen!**

**Amor Inesperado  
Cap 5.- Rompiendo Barreras?**

-_ jaja es cierto, esta vez te la paso, pero bueno…ya ando con Sango!- exclama felizmente._

_-_órale, muy bien Miroku, por fin lo hiciste-

-_jaja lo sé y tu cuando con Kagome eh?-_

_-_jajaja pronto lo verás-

-_ok espero verlo-_

_-_claro que si.- finalizó Inuyasha

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

La noche se hacía presente...pero una chica no podía conciliar el sueño...pues en su mente divagaba el recuerdo de un chico en especial.  
Daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez...

-aaah maldito seas Inuyasha, si mañana aparezco con ojeras te culparé por ello- exclamo Kagome un poco enojada, pero con una sonrisa

En otra parte, no muy lejos de ahi, Inuyasha tampoco podía conciliar el sueño..pensando en la forma de como declarle sus sentimientos a kagome...Sonrió..

-aah Kagome, eres única-dijo con voz soñadora

----------

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se sintió un poco cansada pero a la vez muy feliz, por fin Inuyasha se había abierto un poco mas a ella y podía tener la esperanza se ser algo mas que amigos, tras este pensamiento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.  
Se vistió y fue a desayunar, su madre solo estaba ahí...

-ah Kagome, hoy voy a visitar a tu tía y me quedare 1 semana con ella, tu abuelo me va a acompañar y quería ver si te podrías hacer cargo de Souta- finalizó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

-eh..? cuidar de Souta...este...esta bien- dijo por fin con una sonrisa forzada

-muy bien, bueno entonces ire a guardar todo- así q se retiro, dejando sola a Kagome

-aaah! en que me he metido!! no quiero cuidar a Souta!-

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-eh! Inuyasha, despiertate tarado!- dijo Sesshoumaru desde la puerta de su habitación.

Inuyasha solo se movió un poco, para después quedarse dormido, Sesshoumaru solo rolo los ojos y fue hasta el para quitarle las cobijas y abrir las cortinas, permitiendo q una fuerte luz entrara y despertara de golpe a inuyasha

-pero que te pasa Sesshoumaru!- dijo enojado, sentandose en la cama

-pues tu madre me pidió que te levantará, ya es mas de mediodía, apúrate-

-ah...esta bien-

-bien- sin mas Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta trás el.

-maldito Sesshoumaru ¬¬-

Inuyasha se baño, se vistio y bajo a almorzar, encontrandose solo

-pues a donde rayos fueron todos?, ya que...- Sin mas siguió el curso normal del día.

-----

Sesshoumaru salió a pasear, aún no le agradaba del todo su madrastra, y le molestaba un poco el que le diera ordenes, pero su padre le hizo prometer que le haría caso, maldición.  
Como no conocía muy bien esos rumbos, se fue al parque, tan siquiera eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, fue a unas bancas y se sento, contemplando aquel hermoso día.

De repente a lo lejos, nota a una cara conocida, haciendo memoria nota que es la "novia" de su hermano, sin mas va tras ella.

---

-Souta! ya te dije que terminando de hacer las compras te comprare el helado-dijo Kagome un poco enojada

-pero hermana!...-exclamo su hermano

-nada de peros, apurate-y siguió caminando hacía el centro comercial, de repente siente como alguien le agarra el brazo, volteandose rápidamente econtrandose con la cara de Sesshoumaru- pero que demonios!...-

-también me da gusta de verte-

-y que haces por aquí?...-pregunto, empezando a caminar, seguida por Souta y Sesshoumaru

-pues paseaba y te vi, supongo que van al centro comercial, los puedo acompañar?-

-pues ya que..-

Compraron lo necesario para la semana y despues de esto, fueron por helados, sentandose en unas bancas.

-vaya, no me imaginaba que el centro comercial estuviera tan grande- exclamo Sesshoumaru

-pues ya ves-

-hermana...este chico es tu novio?- pregunto Souta

Kagome solo abrio los ojos y se sonrojo- Claro q no lo es!-

-yo... con esta chica? ni loco- dijo Sesshoumaru a Souta, recibiendo una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera por parte de Kagome

-bueno...- dijo Souta

-bien, nos vamos Sesshoumaru, nos vemos!- Kagome se levanto seguida de sus otros 2 acompañantes

-nos vemos Kagome- y Sesshoumaru se quedo ahí parado viendo como se iban...pero que se creía ese enano al decir eso, esa chica era distraida a mas no poder, pero era muy fuerte, debía aceptarlo, sonrió y después de esto se fue para su casa.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-en serio q no te atrae ese chico hermana?-

-para nada, debo aceptar q es atractivo, pero a mi ya sabes quien me gusta- dijo al tiempo q entraban a la casa

-si tu lo dices, bueno voy a jugar videojuegos a mi cuarto-

-si...- y así su hermano fue a jugar, en cambio Kagome acomodo las cosas q había comprado para después sentarse en el sofa y ver la tv

-que día tan aburrido...-

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sesshoumaru llegó a su casa, y se dirigio a su cuarto para solo descansar, camino mucho el día de hoy, y eso que era un youkai! estaba cansado

-estúpido día- dijo sin mas

En cambio Inuyasha estaba en la sala viendo el teléfono, le llamaba..o no?, si?, no?...aaah..._esto es frustrante...pero necesito decirle lo que pienso..._y sin mas agarro el teléfono y marco a su casa

Ring...ring!!

Kagome abre sus ojos por la culpa del teléfono, se había quedado un poco dormida viendo una película

Ring...ring!!

Se levanta y avanza hacía el teléfono

Ring...ring!!

Lo toma y contesta

-diga...-dijo un poco somnolienta

-_Hola Kag...-_

_-_Hola inuyasha- dijo con alegría

-_Hola...este...- Inuyasha se estaba poniendo rojo "pero que demonios!"pensó_

_-_si?- dijo agarrando el teléfono con fuerza

-_yo...este...nos podemos ver?-_

_-_claro, cuando?-

-_em...te parece bien mañana?-_

_-_esta bien...-

-_paso por ti a las 2, estaté lista-_

_-_si nos vemos-

-_bye- _y así los dos colgaron

_Genial!!! tendré otra cita con Inuyasha!!! Wiii!!!..._pensaba mientras daba saltitos de felicidad, mientras Buyo solo la veía con cara de "estas loca" y se iba de ahí

-----------

Inuyasha tenía clavada la mirada en el techo de su habitación, pensando en como podía declararsele

-_Hola Kagome solo quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia...No! eso sonaba que estaba urgido- _colocó sus manos en su cabeza, esto es un caos!!

-ya mañana se me ocurrirá algo...eso espero...-y sin mas sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido...

Sesshoumaru en cambio estaba con su laptop chateando, viendo imagenes y leyendo su tésis que tenía q entregar para la universidad

-aah es lo malo de ya estar en la universidad- decía con aire pesado tomandose una taza de café, fijo su vista en el reloj que tenía colgado...la 1 de la mañana, bueno hora de dormir!, se cambio de ropa, paso al baño después de esto se acosto, quedandose profundamente dormido...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

El despertador sonó, lentamente una mano se había colado hasta quedar arriba del despertador, tomarlo y aventarlo hasta la pared, para que quedara hecho añicos, waa q forma de despertarse...se volvio a tapar para dormir de nuevo..._aah q rico..._

-Kagome!! Levantate Hija que hoy vienen por ti, acuerdate!- gritaba su mama desde la cocina

Kagome se quito las cobijas de la cara y volteó a ver el reloj, pero no estaba..._Maldita sea otra vez lo rompí..._ quitandose toda la pereza, se levanto y fue al baño a asearse...

-----

Mientras un chico ya estaba listo...todo lo que le iba decir ya estaba memorizado..._por favor que resulte..._ vio el reloj la 1..._es mejor que ya me vaya..._ y así salió para la casa de Kagome

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**CONTINUARA♥**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Hola! perdonen la tardanza es q me ocurrieron muchas cosas, una de ellas es q **a mi compu se le metió 1 virus** y tuvimos q formatearla y pues se tardo mucho tiempo, meter de nuevo los programa y ya saben todo el lío y hasta hace poco ya pude empezar a escribir, espero q me perdonen y pues aquí ya esta el Capitulo, **espero q les guste! cuidense! y gracias por la espera!**

**Por**

**Andrea-Fuiji**


	6. La gran cita

Hola aquí escribiendo!! Espero q no me haya tardado tanto, disculpen pero a esta mugre comp. Se le mete cada virus ¬¬ que ya cae gorda!! Kûso!...Bueno pues espero q les guste la continuación.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen!**

**Amor Inesperado  
Cáp. 6.- La gran cita!**

El despertador sonó, lentamente una mano se había colado hasta quedar arriba del despertador, tomarlo y aventarlo hasta la pared, para que quedara hecho añicos, Wa q forma de despertarse...se volvió a tapar para dormir de nuevo..._aah q rico..._

-Kagome!! Levántate Hija que hoy vienen por ti, acuérdate!- gritaba su mama desde la cocina

Kagome se quito las cobijas de la cara y volteó a ver el reloj, pero no estaba..._Maldita sea otra vez lo rompí..._ quitándose toda la pereza, se levanto y fue al baño a asearse...

-----

Mientras un chico ya estaba listo...todo lo que le iba decir ya estaba memorizado..._por favor que resulte..._ vio el reloj la 1..._es mejor que ya me vaya..._ y así salió para la casa de Kagome.

En la sala se encontró a su hermano leyendo un libro, que horror es ser psicólogo, te quedas mas loco tu q los pacientes, pero a Sesshoumaru le gustaba, paso a su lado y salio de la casa.   
Sesshoumaru solo lo siguió con la mirada, deseándole buena suerte a su hermano.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kagome ya había salido de bañarse, fue a su recámara y se vistió, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra, zapatos cómodos, una ligera capa de maquillaje y se peino de media cola, se veía muy linda, al terminar bajo a la sala, a esperar a Inuyasha.

-aah Inuyasha…de que querrás hablar?- dijo en suspiro con una gran duda

Mientras afuera de su casa Inuyasha estaba algo nervioso, que algo! Estaba muy nervioso! …_maldita sea, maldita sea estoy muy nervioso, vamos tranquilo…tu puedes…_y tras ese pensamiento subió las escaleras, llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Kagome se levanto rápidamente del sillón y fue a abrir encontrándose frente a frente con Inuyasha, Wuau ese chico se vestía fenomenal y aparte su cuerpo le ayudaba mucho, venía vestido con una playera azul de manga larga y tenía unos dibujitos, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, se veía tan bien, si estuviera sola admirando esa imagen ya se hubiera desmayado.

E Inuyasha estaba igual que Kagome, se veía tan hermosa…

-ah hola Inuyasha-

-hola Kag…lista?- dijo con un nerviosismo que paso desapercibido para Kagome

-claro…solo déjame avisarle a mi mamá- y se metió para agarrar su chamarra y avisarle a su mamá que estaba en la cocina, después de esto, se fue con Inuyasha.

-ahora si, ya vámonos-

-si…- y así salieron de la casa, fueron rumbo al parque a tomar unos helados de ahí se irían a comer.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Miroku estaba sentando en su cama…pensando en que hacer…esté día estaba un poco aburrido, mejor visitaría a Sango!

En cambio Sango estaba igual que Miroku, así que también se le ocurrió visitarlo.

-que gran sorpresa le daré!- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sentados en las bancas del parque Inuyasha empezaba a inquietarse un poco, pues ahora era el momento indicado para declarársele a Kagome

-Kagome…hay algo que quiero decirte- empezó Inuyasha apretando fuertemente el vaso de helado.

Kagome se volvió a mirarle un poco nerviosa

-si, que es?-

-pues…yo…este…yo…- _mierda esto es muy vergonzoso!!!..._empezó a pensar

-si?- _Vamos dilo Inuyasha…-_pensaba con un poco de desesperación Kagome

-_Mierda ya como va, me valen las consecuencias……_Kagome, me gustas mucho…-

Kagome no se lo podía creer, en serio Inuyasha había dicho eso?!

-ah eh…?-

-Si, la verdad es q cuando estoy contigo me siento muy a gusto, puedo platicar de todo, se que en primero no te trate muy amablemente, y q en segundo de prepa me ayudaste mucho, siempre te lo agradeceré….se que esto es muy confuso, pero en serio esto que siento por ti es muy fuerte…-

-pero Inuyasha…-

-te acuerdas cuando te pregunte quien te gustaba?-

-si, te fuiste muy rápido…-

-pues tenía celos…desde ese entonces me gustabas y mucho, se que te gusta otra persona pero yo…- Kagome puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza

-Inuyasha desde que cruce la mirada contigo me gustaste, cuando me fui acercando a ti te quise, y cuando fue tu verdadera amiga te amé… y te amo- finalizó con una tímida sonrisa

Inuyasha tenía un aspecto gracioso para quien lo hubiera visto de lejos, los ojos un poco desorbitados, la boca un poco abierta y con el vaso del helado a punto de caerse, o sea que Kagome desde q se conocieron, estaba enamorada de el!!!!..._ POR QUE CARAJOS NUNCA ME DI CUENTA!!!!!..._pensaba con frustración…_En serio que soy un idiota!..._

-en...en…en serio?-

-si Inuyasha- dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera

Inuyasha embargado por la felicidad abrazo a Kagome, como nunca antes lo había hecho y Kagome le respondió a su abrazo y así estuvieron durante un buen rato.

A lo lejos la mirada de dos chicos los miraban muy sorprendidos, en serio eran Inuyasha y Kagome?

-Kagome?-

-Inuyasha?-

Al pronunciar el nombre de sus amigos esas dos personas se voltearon a ver

-Miroku?!-

-Sango?!-

Se acercaron para poder hablar mejor (N/A.- emm…si entendieron como estuvo? xD)

-que haces por acá Sango?-

-pues iba a visitarte-

-jajaja yo también iba a hacerlo- se quedaron mirando un buen rato y después se abrazaron, voltearon a ver a sus amigos

-entonces serán novios ya?-

-espero que si Sango-

Mientras con Inuyasha y Kagome…

-bueno, que quieres ir a hacer kagome?-

-ah…no lo sé, tu dime…-

-bueno vayamos a caminar- se paró y le tendió la mano a Kagome, ella la tomo y también se paro. Y así empezaron a caminar tomados de las manos. Sango y Miroku solo los seguían con la mirada.

-Será mejor también irnos- y así se fueron a otro lado.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya era de noche, Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome a su casa, estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Inuyasha detiene a Kagome

-que pasa Inuyasha?-

-Kagome...yo… no te lo he dicho y creo que es el momento- tomo ambas manos de Kagome y las apretó levemente

-Inuyasha…-

-Kagome...quieres...ser mi novia?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Inuyasha…-sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y abrazo a Inuyasha

-eso es un si?- dijo tímidamente

-no…- eso desconcertó a Inuyasha, ya le iba a responder cuando siente los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, al poco rato se separaron

-eso es un si, Inuyasha- y sonrió de forma seductora

-que buen si, haber cuando lo volvemos a repetir- y también sonrió seductoramente, haciendo sonrojar a kagome- pero si eres tu la que ha empezado jajaja-

-Inuyasha!-

-esta bien, vamos a tu casa- y así empezaron a subir las escaleras abrazados

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Bueno nos vemos Inuyasha, el día de hoy ha sido excelente- decía kagome en el marco de la puerta

-lo mismo digo, haber cuando volvemos a salir-

-eso espe…mhgm- sus labios fueron sellados por los de Inuyasha

-bien nos vemos!- y se fue dejando a Kagome en el espacio

-jajaja eres un tonto Inuyasha-

♥♥♥♥♥♥ **Continuará**♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Hola perdonen la tardanza y se que esto es un poco, pero digamos que no me ha ido muy bien que digamos, así que espero que este Cáp. Les haya gustado!**

**Bueno son mas nos vemos!! Cuídense!! Bye!!**

**Ah y ahora mi nuevo nombre **

**Es DarkKasami xD**

**Jajaja creo q ya se dieron cuenta**

**Bye!!!**


	7. Campamento

Wa!!! Tanto ha pasado desde que no continúo este fic!!! xD! Que pena!!!Perdonen por la laaaarga demora!!!! Y espero que les agrade este capítulo! Penúltimo Cáp. Señores! xD

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen!**

**Amor Inesperado**

**Cáp. 7.- ¿Campamento?**

-Kagome...quieres...ser mi novia?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Inuyasha…-sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y abrazo a Inuyasha

-eso es un si?- dijo tímidamente

-no…- eso desconcertó a Inuyasha, ya le iba a responder cuando siente los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, al poco rato se separaron

-eso es un si, Inuyasha- y sonrió de forma seductora

-que buen si, haber cuando lo volvemos a repetir- y también sonrió seductoramente, haciendo sonrojar a Kagome- pero si eres tu la que ha empezado jajaja-

-Inuyasha!-

-esta bien, vamos a tu casa- y así empezaron a subir las escaleras abrazados

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Bueno nos vemos Inuyasha, el día de hoy ha sido excelente- decía Kagome en el marco de la puerta

-lo mismo digo, haber cuando volvemos a salir-

-eso espe…mhgm- sus labios fueron sellados por los de Inuyasha

-bien nos vemos!- y se fue dejando a Kagome en el espacio

-jajaja eres un tonto Inuyasha-

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se hicieran parejas, y por el momento todo marchaba de maravilla. La mañana era algo fría, y como no, si ya estaba entrando el invierno, pero aún así era una de sus estaciones favoritas, para Kagome.

-achu!!-

-Sango debes cuidarte-decía Kagome mientras veía como su amiga se sonaba la nariz

-no se como pude enfermarme-

-mmm…por que será…acaso es por que Miroku y tu estuvieron en la piscina mucho tiempo ayer? Y para colmo ya casi de noche? – la miro con una sonrisa

-vale vale no volveré a quejarme- iban caminando para la clase de Diseño, y en su camino cruzaron con Inuyasha y Miroku

-también Sango?-le pregunto a Kagome, para después saludarla con un beso- Ja! Pues que hicieron picarones!- miraba a la pareja que también se estaba saludando

-nada, tu a tus asuntos Inuyasha ¬¬- respondió Sango

-ya no se enojen, bueno nos vemos en la salida!- rápidamente Kagome jaló a Sango, dejando a sus novios

-ay aunque Sango tenga la nariz como Rodolfo el reno, para mi sigue siendo la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!...achu!!-

-jajaja ai Miroku, tu no te quedas atrás- miro su reloj- rayos! Apúrate! Solo nos quedan 5 min!-

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Estar enamorada y estar con la persona amada, es algo que no se puede comparar con otras cosas, tus días se vuelven más alegres, te sientes protegida, amada y hasta admirada por esa persona! Sencillamente es genial!

Estar con Inuyasha había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños y se había cumplido, ambos estaban profundamente enamorados, ja debía admitir que eso le trae algunos problemas en clases pues andaba en las nubes…como ahorita…

-señorita Kagome, me podría decir como podemos empezar esto?- la maestra señalo el pizarrón en donde se podía apreciar unos dibujos…de que rayos era eso?!

-eh…jejeje…lo siento-

-que no vuelva a suceder señorita- y así prosiguió con su clase

-maldita sea, ya es la 4ta vez en el día-

-no te preocupes que estoy igual que tu- le dijo Sango tras ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha eres un payaso! Jajaja-

-por qué?! Jajaja-

-como puedes andar interpretando a un mono en plena calle-

-jajaja nada mas, nada mas…-

Al salir de la escuela decidieron pasear por los alrededores, ya les hacía falta

-Kagome, te amo-

-yo también Inuyasha, te amo demasiado- tras esto se dieron un profundo beso. Aquello se veía bello, estaban bajo un árbol, y el atardecer se veía hermoso.

Después de un largo rato decidieron separarse, mirándose profundamente.

-Kagome…yo…este…-sus mejillas tornaron a un rojo intenso, en que estaría pensando Inuyasha…

-si?-

-te invito a cenar a mi casa mañana por la noche, ya que es viernes…-

Wuau eso era nuevo, hasta el momento jamás la había invitado a cenar a su casa, oh que alegría!

-claro que si! Pero, me tendría que regresar temprano por mi mamá…-pensaba mientras se agarraba la barbilla.

-es que eso no es todo, también te quería invitar a un campamento-

-o sea que ceno en tu casa, me quedo a dormir contigo y nos vamos al campamento?-

-pues se podría decir así…-

-me encantaría!-

-en serio?- la sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensancho, provocando que Kagome también sonriera- que alegría!- tras esto la abrazó fuertemente

-y quienes van a ir al campamento?-

-Miroku, Sango, tú y yo-

-entonces todos nos quedaremos en tu casa?- Inuyasha afirmo con la cabeza- y tus padres?-

-me lo permitieron, como quieren salir también "solitos" nos dejaran por una semana solos a mi hermano y a mi, por eso se me ocurrió esto, para estar mas tiempo contigo- tras esto miro a Kagome, provocándole un sonrojo.

-Inuyasha…-lo besó- eren tan tierno!- y esto lo acompaño con una risilla

-oye que no es para reírse- dijo con un gruñido falso

-por eso te amo!-

♥♥♥♥♥♥

El día pasó rápidamente y todos estaban en la casa de Inuyasha, cenando entre risas y cachetadas por parte de Sango hacía Miroku. Después de esto se fueron a ver una película a la sala, cada quien con su pareja.

-bueno, mañana debemos despertarnos a temprano, así que debemos dormir- decía Inuyasha al tiempo que acababa la película.

-esta bien…-respondieron todos

-Kagome, Sango, ustedes dormirán aquí- les señalaba un cuarto bien decorado y con dos camas- Miroku dormirá en mi habitación-

-oye, pero en tu habitación no hay otra cama!!- reclamaba el aludido

-dormirás en el suelo, bueno que duerman bien-

-gracias Inuyasha- dijo Sango, para después volverse con su novio el cual estaba llorando porque iba a dormir en el suelo…ese Miroku.

-bueno…-decía Kagome mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha- que descanses-

-tu igual…-y el rodeo la cintura de su novia, para después despedirse con un largo beso.

-oigan, oigan, que dentro de unas horas se van a ver- interrumpió Miroku

-celoso…- respondió Inuyasha, para después soltar a su novia- nos vemos chicas- y así Inuyasha y Miroku se fueron a su cuarto.

-Hay Kagome…presiento que en este campamento va a pasar algo maravilloso- dijo con voz enamorada

-yo igual Sango- tras esto, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…-

-que demonios quieres Miroku!- ese Miroku como lo exasperaba a veces! Llevaba dos horas con lo mismo.

-el suelo es incómodo! Hazme cancha en tu cama!- decía al tiempo que daba vueltas y vueltas para acomodarse.

-que no!-

-oh joder!- sin mas, Miroku se tuvo que quedar en el mismo lugar, después de cierto tiempo…-Inuyasha…-

-déjame dormir por favor!! Que yo voy a conducir!-rogó a la vez que miraba al cielo pidiendo paciencia

-buenas noches- y después cayo dormido

-maldito Miroku!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4 am.

-Miroku, ya levántate- decía Inuyasha mientras terminaba de ponerse su playera, moviendo con el pie el cuerpo de su amigo

-mhgm- respondió tapándose más con las sábanas

-Miroku!- grito a la vez que lo pateaba

-ay!- se sobaba su cabeza- que bonita manera de despertar al prójimo Inuyasha!-

-no te hagas y ya vístete, en media hora salimos- sin mas se fue a la cocina a preparar comida para el viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome, ya levántate- Sango movía ligeramente el cuerpo de su amiga para despertarla

-si…-

-vale, apúrate, creo que Inuyasha esta en la cocina- decía mientras acomodaba su ropa para cambiarse- y no le vendría mal una ayudita y sirve que de paso aprovechen- mirada picarona dirigida a Kagome.

-Sango!- sonrojo- jajaja esta bien, así también tu puedes estar con Miroku-

-es lo que había pensado jajaja-

.-.-.

-aaaauuum- ahogaba un bostezo- maldito Miroku-

-y ahora que hizo?- interrumpió Kagome abrazándolo por la cintura

-no me dejo dormir muy bien- decía mientras se volteaba para besar a su novia.

-eh? Si quieres conduzco yo-

-y matarnos?, gracias por participar-

-Inuyasha…-inflaba sus mejillas, señal de enojo

-era broma jajaja-

-ja, si claro…-

-oh vamos, no te enojes- rodeó su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo- sabes que me encanta molestarte- susurró cerca de su oído con voz… ¿Sexy?

-Inuyasha…- esto provocó un ligero escalofrío en Kagome, aquello había sido algo raro, pero muy agradable.

-Kag…- sus labios se acercaron hasta formar un tierno beso el cual empezó a subir de tono

-ejem…lamento interrumpirlos- dijo Miroku, con Sango- pero es mejor apurarnos

-grr… maldito Miroku…amigo que me fui a conseguir -murmuro Inuyasha enojado, en cambio Kagome sonrojada no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su novio.

.-.-.

Después de todo el ajetreo, todos ya estaban rumbo al lugar donde iban a acampar, llevaban más de 2 horas de camino, según Inuyasha ya faltaba poco, ninguno sabía a donde los llevaban.

-tsk Miroku! Despierta! Que tú eres el copiloto- decía Inuyasha mientras le daba un codazo

-ya, perdón Inuyasha que no dormí bien-

-y tu crees que yo si?-

-vale, tengo la culpa-se acomodo, a la vez que volteaba atrás para vera las chicas- ellas si que se han quedado dormidas-

Inuyasha las vio un momento por el retrovisor y sonrió. Sango apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal y Kagome se apoyaba en Sango, se veía tan linda durmiendo; si despertara con ella entre sus brazos todas las mañanas, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-aah…-suspiro por parte de ambos chicos, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

-y por que se te ocurrió esto del campamento Inuyasha?-

-aparte de compartir un poco más de tiempo con mis amigos, aunque uno me saque de quicio, quería estar más tiempo con Kagome y quizás pedirle algo…-

-algo como que Inuyasha?- pregunto con una mirada picarona

-que te importa!- apretó fuertemente el volante, y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

-que genio te traes, ya anda amigo, dime…-

-pues…quería…que…bueno…tenemos 18 años, dentro de poco los dos tendremos 19 y bueno…yo la amo demasiado…y…-

-oh! Entonces quieres hacer eso!- pregunto asombrado Miroku

-si, se que es un poco pronto, quizás demasiado, pero quiero que estemos juntos- una sonrisa de felicidad surco en su rostro

-como que pronto! Unas parejas lo hacen antes! Y quizás yo también lo ponga en practica, me diste una buena idea!- sonrisa pervertida

-Miroku, tu de que demonios estas pensando!-

-pues quieres hacerlo con Kagome no?- pregunto inocentemente

-de eso no hablaba!- se puso rojo- yo hablaba de pedirle otra cosa!-

-ah! Ya vamos progresando! Pero de todas formas Inuyasha, disfrútalo en este campamento- sonrió haciendo que su amigo también sonriera

-claro-

Momentos después ya habían llegado.

♥♥♥♥♥♥**Continuará♥♥♥♥♥**

**Ya se, me quieren matar xD!!! Perdonen por la tardanza, pero es que no se me ocurría nadita, y bueno como ven, el próximo capítulo es el final.**

**Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews!! Y también a aquellas personas que leen este fic!!! Se los agradezco de corazón!**

**Sin más por el momento, se me cuidan!!!**

**Por**

**DarkKasami**


	8. AMOR

Hola!! Lamento la tardanza pues aquí esta el capítulo!!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen!**

**Amor Inesperado**

**Cáp. 8.- Amor**

-como que pronto! Unas parejas lo hacen antes! Y quizás yo también lo ponga en practica, me diste una buena idea!- sonrisa pervertida

-Miroku, tu de que demonios estas pensando!-

-pues quieres hacerlo con Kagome no?- pregunto inocentemente

-de eso no hablaba!- se puso rojo- yo hablaba de pedirle otra cosa!-

-ah! Ya vamos progresando! Pero de todas formas Inuyasha, disfrútalo en este campamento- sonrió haciendo que su amigo también sonriera

-claro-

Momentos después ya habían llegado.

-wooo!!- exclamaban las chicas- este lugar es hermoso!!-

Kagome se volvió hacía Inuyasha y lo abrazó fuertemente. Mientras Sango y Miroku los miraban mientras estaban abrazados.

-gracias!! Es hermoso este lugar Inuyasha!-

-je…no hay de que- Kagome sonrió y tras esto lo beso.

-ejem…mientras nosotros vamos haciendo la casa de campaña- dijeron Sango y Miroku para después caminar hacía el carro y sacar las cosas.

Inuyasha los había llevado a la playa, y para suerte de ellos estaba media desierta, buen momento para acampar! El mar estaba precioso! Y lo mejor de todo es que caminabas unos pocos metros del campamento y encontrabas una laguna de lo más hermosa. Kagome estaba de lo más feliz, estos momentos los guardaría para siempre en su memoria y corazón.

-Kagome, vayamos a ayudarles- interrumpía Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa

-claro!-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tanto ajetreo por fin pudieron armar las casas de campaña, las chicas dormirían en la azul, mientras que los chicos en la verde…o eso planeaban por el momento.

-uf…que cansado- volteo a ver a los demás- no quieren ir a nadar para refrescarse?-pregunto Miroku

-oh si!-tomo a Kagome de la mano- nosotras nos vamos a cambiar, mas les vale no espiar- miro asesinamente a Miroku, para después voltear a ver a Inuyasha

-oye, a mi no me mires, el único pervertido es el- señalo a Miroku

-gracias- menciono el señalado con cara de pocos amigos

-volvemos rápido!- Kagome le guiño el ojo a Inuyasha, y así junto con Sango se fueron a cambiar

-bueno amigo mío, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo-

-si Miroku…-sonrió

Después de un rato los chicos ya estaban cambiados con sus trajes de baño, solo esperaban a las chicas…

-que tanto estarán haciendo??- pregunto mirando a Inuyasha

-no se…-

-Sango! Me da pena!- escucharon a lo lejos, ambos chicos se miraron interrogantes

-Pero Kagome! Vas a ver que tengo razón!-

-de que hablaran?-

-no tengo idea Inuyasha- y ante ellos aparecieron las chicas, Sango iba empujando a Kagome, la cual estaba tapada con una toalla

-perdón por tardar…tuvimos unos problemitas-miro fijamente a Kagome, la cual se sonrojo un poco

-si…-pronunció Inuyasha ya que su amigo Miroku estaba mirando pervertidamente a Sango

-Sango! Mi vida!- corrió hasta situarse atrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura- estas realmente hermosa- Sango iba con su traje completo de color rosa pastel, le quedaba realmente bien, pues tenía un gran cuerpo. Miroku por lo tanto fue bajando su mano….

Plaft!!

-maldito pervertido!!- sin mas empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía el mar

-espera Sango!- iba tras ella, mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-nunca cambiarán…-miro a Kagome, la cual aún seguía sonrojada- vamos con ellos?-

-eh…si…- camino hacía el agarrando fuertemente la toalla, miro a Inuyasha y su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte…_que sexy…un momento…yo dije eso!!...aah!!..._

_-_Kagome?-

-s-si?- lo volteo a ver rápidamente, toda roja

-vas a entrar con eso al mar?- señalo su toalla

-eh…yo…-que le diría?..._Si Inuyasha! Sango me obligo a ponerme esto! Y no quiero que nadie me vea!!_

Mientras estaba en su monólogo mental, Inuyasha se situó atrás de Kagome, tomo la toalla y se la arrebato, cuando la vio bien se quedo mudo…

-…- había abierto enormemente los ojos…_no…no puede ser…_pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos

-Ka-Kagome?...-

- _no quiero voltear!!...-_

-…- la tomo del hombro, y la volteó, quedando frente a frente. Kagome solo cerró fuertemente los ojos. Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente, la tomo por la cara y la beso.

-eh?...- lo miro con duda

-estas bellísima…por que te ocultabas?- la miro nuevamente, dándole una intensiva mirada, Kagome solo pudo sonrojarse mas

-me daba…vergüenza…que me vieran con esto- señalo el bikini magenta que traía puesto- no me queda bien….-

Mas sin en cambio Inuyasha no pensaba lo mismo, su corazón se paro cuando la vio, Kagome era hermosa, y con ese bikini hacía que se viera mejor, su pequeña cintura estaba al descubierto, al igual que sus lindas piernas…se sentía en el paraíso…_espero que no me este volviendo como Miroku…_

-tonta…- la abrazó- para mí, siempre te verás bien -

-…- sonrió- gracias Inuyasha-

-Hey!!- les grito Miroku quien ya estaba dentro del agua- no piensan venir??-

-vamos- le sonrió a Kagome, tomó su mano y corrieron hacía sus amigos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna se reflejaba hermosamente sobre el mar junto con las estrellas, dándole un aspecto realmente romántico. Todos estaban alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho, abrazando a su respectiva pareja.

-¿Oye, tu nunca te quitas esa gorra verdad?- Miroku le pregunto a su amigo- ¿Por qué?-

-No…-lo miro enojado- y no te importa- volteo a otro lado, Miroku lo veía con resentimiento, mientras las chicas solo reían

-¡Ah que día!- abrazo más fuerte a Sango- realmente la pase bien-

-Si es verdad, gracias por traernos aquí Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

-No hay de que- le sonrió- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Kagome noto cierto nerviosismo en el tono de voz que uso, pero no le dio importancia

-Claro que si- ambos se levantaron, Kagome tomo su celular.

-Venimos en un rato- les dijo a Sango y Miroku, Sango solo asintió, mientras que el otro le guiño el ojo como diciendo "¡buena suerte tigre!" lo cual le saco varias venitas, si no se alejaban ahora, sería capaz de golpear a su amigo hasta dejarlo inválido.

-…- Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha y ambos se empezaron a alejar- Llevo el celular por si ocurre cualquier cosa- les grito

-¡Si!- le respondió su amiga

-Bien Sanguito…- tomo su mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba su cintura- Por fin solos…- le susurró en el oído con voz sensual

-…- bien… se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¡¡y como no estarlo!! ¡¡Estaba en compañía del pervertido numero uno!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estúpido Miroku, juró que un día de estos no va a despertar vivo- inquiría con tono asesino

-Jajaja tranquilo Inuyasha, ya sabes que es así- miro el cielo…tan hermoso, después volteo a ver a Inuyasha, el cual seguía maldiciendo a su querido amigo, sonrió, jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo la novia de la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo en secreto (mal disimulado, por cierto).  
Inuyasha sintió la mirada y volteo, encontrándose con aquellas dos orbes tan hermosas y tan expresivas, de las cuales se sentía atraído y enamorado.

Y ahí se veían dos siluetas, cubiertos por la luz de la luna, observándose mutuamente con ternura e infinito amor.

-Kag…-llevo su mano hacía la cara de ella y empezó a acariciar su mejilla tiernamente, Kagome puso su mano sobre la de el.

-¿Qué paso Inuyasha?-

-Yo…quería saber si tu…tu…- ¡_mierda! ¡No debo ponerme nervioso!...tranquilo, respira…_

-…- _muy bien; Inuyasha, al parecer, me quiere decir algo importante…_sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago… _no debo ponerme nerviosa…_

_-_Si tu…- aspiro aire fuertemente, solo tenía dos opciones, un si o un no…muy bien eso no ayudaba.

-¿Qué Inuyasha?-

-Es que…mira…yo…- ¡¡_Aagh maldita sea!!_

_-_…- pequeñas venitas empezaban a palpitar en su frente, si no lo decía en este instante, se iba a enojar

-yo…-

-¡¡Ya suéltalo!!- le grito, Inuyasha la miro asombrado, para después empezar a fruncir el ceño

-Es que es difícil decirlo, ¡maldita sea!-

-¡Pues ya dilo! ¡Es frustrante que no digas nada!

- ¡¿Ah si?! Perdóname ¿¡Quieres!?- Kagome sonrió, como siempre, cuando Inuyasha se enojaba soltaba toda la sopa; el advirtió esa pequeña sonrisa, lo cual lo hizo enojar mas.

-Anda Inuyasha, dilo-lo reto

-¡Feh!- se volteo dándole la espalda, ella lo abrazo por detrás recargando su cabeza en su espalda

-Ya dilo Inuyasha-

-¡Feh! ¡¿Qué si quieres irte a vivir conmigo al departamento que acabo de comprar!?- lo grito. Kagome se tenso al igual que Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa_… ¿Inuyasha, quiere que vivamos juntos?... ¡No puedo creerlo!..._

-…- en cambio Inuyasha no movía un músculo, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?, si le daba el no…sería un poco doloroso…si definitivamente. Sintió como Kagome lo soltaba de su abrazo y se ponía enfrente de él.

-¿P-porqué?-

-¿eh?-

-¿Porqué quieres que viva contigo?- lo miro interrogante

-Porque… yo…- un hermoso color rojo cubrió por completo su cara; miro a Kagome con amor, luego tomo su cara con sus manos y le dio un beso- porque me gustaría que todas las mañanas despertaras entre mis brazos; que todos los días me iluminaras con esa sonrisa que solo me la diriges a mí, porque también quiero admirar esos ojos tuyos tan hermosos a todas horas y… por que te amo.

-Inuyasha…- pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-¡Kagome! ¡No llores!- la abrazo con fuerza- Si no quieres créeme que lo entenderé- Kagome se separo un poco de el, para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Seguro?- lo miro dudosa. Inuyasha sintió como si estuviera a punto de caerse a un abismo, ¡¿eso quería decir que Kagome no quería irse a vivir con el?!

-Si…- respondió quedamente, bajo un poco la mirada… _rayos…_

_-_…- En cambio Kagome solo sonreía; dio unos pasos hacía atrás, tomo impulso y se aventó contra Inuyasha, cayendo ambos sobre la arena.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- se sobaba la cabeza, la gorra salió volando de ahí.

- Inuyasha…- murmuro, el aludido la miro…se veía tan hermosa…- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que adelantarte a los hechos?-

-Eh…?-

-Tonto…- llevo sus manos hacía las orejas de el y empezó a acariciarlas- Si quiero…-

-¿…?-

-Si quiero irme a vivir contigo- a Inuyasha se le iluminaron los ojos, tras esto la beso

-¡Oh Kagome! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz!- las abrazo con fuerza

-Jeje- se separaron un poco, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, para poder dar comienzo a un largo beso, con el cual se transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Pi-Pi Pi-Pi Pi-Pi_

_-_eh…- lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, se encontraba acostada en la arena y un brazo la estaba agarrando por la cintura; abrió enormemente los ojos; poco a poco se fue 

dando la vuelta y se encontró con la cara de Inuyasha, la cual se encontraba tan apacible; sonrió, se veía muy tierno durmiendo.

_Pi-Pi Pi-Pi_

-¿qué es eso?- frunció el ceño para después abrir los ojos por completo, encontrándose con Kagome- hola…-

-…- mas sin en cambio, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada

-¿Qué tienes?- Kagome solo bajo mas la mirada, Inuyasha la siguió y se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos, y solo sus chamarras que traían puestas ayer los cubrían.

-I-Inuyasha… nosotros…en serio?-empezó a hablar nerviosa

-Yo…- _cielos…pensé que solo había sido un sueño_

_-_No t-te arrepientes?- pregunto miedosa, al despertar pensó que era una broma, pero realmente ella e Inuyasha habían hecho el amor, se sentía feliz, por que lo había hecho con la persona que amaba, pero que pensaría Inuyasha?...Que tal si para el solo había sido un error?...esas preguntas le aterraban.

-…- la volteo a ver sorprendido, pero se tranquilizo al instante- Kagome tonta- la abrazo con ternura- Jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho contigo, me has hecho muy feliz…demasiado feliz-

-Gracias Inuyasha- correspondió al abrazo

Pi-Pi Pi-Pi

-Eso esta sonando desde hace rato…- dijo un poco molesto

-Oh! Es mi celular…- lo busco con la mirada, y lo encontró cerca de ella, lo tomo y contesto- Si bueno??...si, ya vamos para allá…- las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron rojas- Oh Sango!! Nos vemos!- corto la llamada rápidamente

-y…?-

-Que nos están esperando, que volvamos rápido-

-Si… pero antes…- la abrazo de nuevo, quedándose acostados mirando el cielo, que era alumbrado por la salida del sol- Te amo Kagome- la beso

-Yo también Inuyasha y también me has hecho muy feliz-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse más o menos bien, volvieron con sus amigos, quienes ya estaban guardando las cosas, los ayudaron y ahora se encontraban de regreso a su casa.

-Oye Inuyasha- murmuro Miroku

-Qué?- apretó levemente el volante, sabía que Miroku iba a preguntarle

-¿Si te sirvió lo que te puse en tu chamarra?, es que me pareció que lo ibas a utilizar- vio como Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente el volante y un color rojo aparecía en su cara

-¡Qué te importa Miroku!-

-Je…-sonrió triunfal- no me lo agradezcas, lo bueno es que le confesaste lo que tenías que decirle y sellaron el trato con una prueba de amor…que romántico, no?-

-Mi-ro-ku- tensó la mandíbula

-ok, ya me calló- miro atrás, las chicas se habían quedado dormidas- ellas siempre se quedan dormidas no?-

-si..-

-Je…pero se ven mejor así, mi amada Sango se ve Hermosa- sonrió orgulloso

-…- Inuyasha miro por el retrovisor a Kagome, y sonrió con amor.

-Inuyasha…- murmuro de nuevo

-que quieres ahora?-

-tengo que ir al baño…-

-te aguantas-

Después de unas horas de recorrido, por fin llegaron, dejo a Sango y a Miroku en la casa de ella, mientras que el llevaría a Kagome a la suya.

-Gracias por todo Inuyasha- decía ya en la puerta de su casa- me la pase de maravilla…- se sonrojo

-Yo también- se besaron- habla con tu mamá sobre el departamento-

-si- sonrío, se despidieron una vez más y ella entro a su casa. Inuyasha fue a su auto con un semblante sumamente feliz- esta si que fue una salida maravillosa-

.-.-.

-Mamá ya llegué!- dejo las cosas a un lado de la puerta y se recargo en ella, con la mirad perdida y una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro

-Oh! Como te la pasaste hija?- le preguntaba saliendo de la cocina

-Perfectamente bien- sonrió

-tu abuelo y Sota salieron de compras, regresan en un rato-

-si mamá-

_Ring Ring_

_-_Yo contesto- tomo el teléfono- Bueno?-

_-Kag?-_

-Oh! Hola Sango que paso?-

_-No tuve tiempo de hablar contigo, así que cuéntame todo lo que paso!, Por que llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente eh?-_

-Sango!- se sonrojo- no me digas que tu tampoco te la pasaste bien, eh?- contraataco

_-Oye! Yo pregunte primero!-_

-pues no te diré nada, si tu no cuentas primero- sonrió triunfal

_-bueno…pues mira- su voz cambio a una de felicidad- después de que ustedes se fueron, Miroku se puso de pervertido, y de los tantos golpes que le di, lo deje inconsciente por_ _unos minutos_- a Kagome se le resbalo una gota por la cien- _y cuando despertó, me dijo que me amaba mucho, y pues dormimos juntos… kya!- grito_

-me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien-

_-ahora tú cuenta-_

-pues verás- le comenzó a contar lo sucedido, sacándole demasiados sonrojos, pero lo que mas le impresiono a Sango fue…

_-INUYASHA QUIERE QUE VIVAS CON EL!?-_

-no grites! Y si…jeje-

_-Ay amiga que bien!-_

-si, es hermoso que suceda esto…-

**--**

**Tres Meses después**

**--**

-Bien, aquí es- abrió la puerta y se encontraron en un espacioso departamento

-es hermoso!- recorrió todo el lugar con una sonrisa

-que bueno que te agrade-

-me fascina- contesto ella- Inuyasha…- susurró. El cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella.

-Comenzaremos una nueva etapa- acaricio su mejilla- espero poder estar así siempre contigo Kag-

-Claro que si- lo beso- Te amo-

-Yo también Kagome, y demasiado-

**--FIN--**

**Bueno pues aquí acaba todo xD, no me gusto mucho el final…soy pésima para los finales! Lo siento! T-T**

**Y pues muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia!**

**Cuídense y denle larga vida a Inuyasha!! xDDD**

**Nos vemos!!**


End file.
